


Chapter Seventeen - Sneak Peek

by derivedfromstrong



Series: Pepperony Week 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: Day Six: Free Day (Supposed to be Enemies to Lovers AU)AN: Since I have absolutely no great ideas this Pepperony Week (which has been so rough because I usually love participating in this event) I’ve decided to use Day 6 as an opportunity to post some of the next chapter from my WIP “The Next Five Years”… it’s been over 100 days since I’ve updated this work and it hurts. I love Pepper and Tony so much and this WIP had been a passion project of mine, but lately I’ve been so uninspired and it’s been very rough. I don’t want to ramble too long because no one wants to hear me complaining about things. But, here’s a snippet of Chapter Seventeen from “The Next Five Years”, which will hopefully come out soon. Thank you again for your support, without you guys, this would just be another document on my computer that no one else would get to see. ~ Brie.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pepperony Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Chapter Seventeen - Sneak Peek

“We are _not_ naming our son Bartholomew,” Pepper said as she looked up at her husband. She was exhausted and sore, but none of that seemed to matter now that her son was safely in her arms, resting against her chest while he slept. Seeing the look on his face, she sighed. “What?"

“I think Bartholomew is the _perfect_ name,” Tony told his wife, but of course was only teasing. It was just fun to see the death glare Pepper gave him. Since they were both sleep deprived right now, it only made sense that his suggestions were terrible right now. “Well, what do you suggest?” 

Closing her eyes, Pepper shrugged. Their son was only a few hours old and nothing clicked yet. This wasn’t like when Morgan was born and they had already had a name picked out. Picking out a name for their son seemed harder this time around, other than the fact they knew who _not_ to name the baby after. “I’m not sure yet…” she said, yawning in the process. “My brain really can’t think about much right now. I’m too tired.” 

Tony chuckled, leaning in to give his wife a kiss on her forehead. He hadn’t really slept yet since the baby was born. Mostly because he was still thinking about everything that had happened that day and how it all lead up to this. But knowing his son was okay, despite being born a little early, was all Tony cared about right now. He was just so glad to be here for this. Knowing that Pepper almost had to go through this without him broke his heart. At least now he’d get to watch both of his kids grow up. 

“Tony?” Pepper eventually spoke up, peeking an eye open to look at her husband. “Honey?”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, turning his attention back to Pepper. When he realized she caught him daydreaming, he chuckled. “Sorry, got lost in my thoughts… do you need something?”

Reaching to take one of his hands, she gave it a gentle squeeze. “Why don’t we let Morgan help choose his name?” 

That intrigued him. “You don’t think that’ll give her too much creative liberty?” He chuckled, squeezing her hand back. “Because I’m not sure how much he’ll appreciate his name being Unicorn Sparkles… or something like that.” 

Pepper laughed quietly, careful not to disturb the baby too much. “I wouldn’t let that happen anyway,” she told him. “If we can narrow it down to a few suggestions, maybe we could let her choose from those. That way it’d still be something we like, but Morgan will get to be involved with that.” 

Thinking about it, Tony had to admit that it wasn't the worst idea. “Well… in order for it to work, we still have to come up with the ideas.” 

“Oh yes… that’s true,” Pepper chuckled when she heard him. Though, she felt the baby twitch against her chest, starting to fuss because he was getting hungry. Readjusting her son so he could nurse, Pepper could feel a lump forming in her throat. 

Tony noticed the shine in Pepper’s eyes and got up to help. “You okay, honey? Do you need something?” 

“No, no… these are happy tears,” Pepper laughed, wiping the few tears that escaped. While the baby tried to latch, she just watched in awe. “This all just reminds me of when Morgan was born. When I didn’t have a clue on how to do this and yet… I still feel a little lost now.” 

“ _Pfft_ , lost? Pepper… you were a natural when Morgan was born,” Tony chuckled as he leaned over to kiss her temple. “You were so good at it. I was the one who was lost. Remember, everyone thought I was crazy when I said I wanted to have a family with you. Even you thought I was crazy,” he teased.

“I don’t recall ever calling you crazy…” Pepper stuck her tongue out at him before looking to see their son struggling ever so slightly. Gently helping him out, she was relieved when the baby finally latched so he could nurse. “I remember we were both pretty scared, because neither of us really knew what we were going to do, but you were the one who told me everything was going to be okay. I mean, Morgan’s turned out pretty great so far.”

“See, then you have nothing to be worried about,” Tony smiled, leaning in to kiss Pepper. Pausing, he thought of something. “What about Octavius?” 

“We are _not_ naming our son Octavius,” Pepper laughed again, looking at the baby in her arms. “At this point, I might settle for Unicorn Sparkles."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your continued support. <3
> 
> To read more about what 'Pepperony Week' is, visit: https://dailypepperony.tumblr.com
> 
> *submissions are posted unedited. any mistakes are my own.*
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. They belong to Marvel.


End file.
